


GIVING COMING TO AN END

by orphan_account



Series: Gifts from the Heart [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Sexual Content, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem has just been murdered 'supposedly' by a Tevinter assassin but evidence proves different and Phoenix knows who it is.</p><p>Phoenix goes to tell Bull, about her past, but how will he react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GIVING COMING TO AN END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry I'm in a bit of a rush this week so my editing will be really bad.
> 
> Hope you like it, sorry it short!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Missjapplez :)

PART 9: GIVING COMING TO AN END

Bull couldn’t stop the trembling of his body as he cradled Krem; his body shook with rage and pain. He leaned into Phoenix’s, not his Kadan’s, arms. He felt her tears fall upon his shoulder and he couldn’t help but look at her as they did. She had felt his gaze upon her and she’d met it. Bull felt another painful ache roll across his chest as he saw her eyes. He knew, just from her eyes, her love was gone; he was a Ben-Hassarath, he was trained to read people. He could see her compassion and sympathy in her eyes, but the love he had once seen every day was gone. He couldn’t blame her.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, lowering her eyes. He saw her lip start to tremble and he knew she wasn’t talking about Krem now. Krem… “Who did this?” Bull hissed as he looked to the wound on Krem’s abdomen.

It was the Spymaster who spoke first, “It was _supposedly_ a Tevinter assassin,” she held a bloodied piece of parchment out to Bull, “but my agents have seen no sign of anyone within a 10 mile radius of Skyhold.”

“And _that_ ,” Bull heard Dorian say as the Mage made his way to where Liliana stood, “is not an assassination letter!” Dorian wiggled his fingers for Liliana to hand him the paper and she did. Dorian gave her a curt nod before continuing, “There is only one assassin guild in Tevinter and they have a seal for proof and as you can see – no seal!”

***

Phoenix’s head was racing; someone killed Krem and it wasn’t a Tevinter assassin but who? She heard her mind whisper a name to her but she ignored it; she wouldn't do that, she told herself. She scanned the crowd and found all of the Chargers except one – her. It had to be a coincidence. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat as remembered what Cole had told her the day everything changed: “It’s the Bull… I had just encountered Ser Cremisius and he told me something…”

“Oh my god,” she whispered, clutching both sides of her head as the horror rolled over her.   
“Phoenix?” she heard Bull say as she felt him place a hand on her. She turned to him and clasped his shoulders, nearly shaking him.  
“Bull! Who else know about Dalish!?” she yelled, almost screaming.  
Confusion crossed his features as he answered, “Ah, um, just S-Sera that I know.”  
“Sera,” she said, turning back to Skyhold.

  
***

  
Sera watched Dalish skulk around the empty tavern, holding a dagging closely to her chest. She knew she’d knocked off Krem because one; she wasn’t with the other Charger’s near his body and two; her eyes were cold, lost and confused. Sera couldn’t stand still any longer, she trotted down the stairs to the empty room and readied her bow, aiming straight at Dalish’s head.  
“Oi, Twat waffle!” Sera said, her stomping her foot. Dalish turned to her immediately and let out a breath.  
“Oh, Sera, it’s just you.” She said, relaxing a little.  
Sera wrinkled her nose and drew her bow string even more, “I know you got Krem, tit!” She saw something in her face snap at her words; yep Sera had pushed her.  
“I’m going to get you too!” she hissed, lunging at Sera.

Sera released her arrow and Dalish ducked. The arrow hit the door and stuck. “Oh fuck…” Sera whispered as Dalish leapt onto her, cutting the string of her bow as she did.   
Dalish growled as she thrusted her dagger to Sera’s face. Sera leaned her head to the right as the dagger hit the ground sending splinters flying everywhere.

As Dalish struggled to pull the dagger from the floor boards, Sera drew her feet up close and kicked Dalish in the stomach. Dalish gasped and crumpled in just enough for Sera to slip out from under her. Sera attempted to wedge the dagger out of the floorboards until she felt Dalish’s fist connect with her cheek. Fuck, that’s going to bruise later, Sera told herself, wiping away the blood emanating from her mouth – she’d bit her tongue and it stung like a bitch.

She gritted her teeth and noticed Dalish had successfully wedged the dagger out. Sera surprised herself when Dalish lunged again, she wasn’t fast enough; Dalish’s dagger went straight through her left shoulder and it shot a searing pain all through her arm. She cried out in pain as the door to the Tavern opened abruptly.  
“Sera!” she heard a familiar voice scream, it was the Inquisitor.  
“Inky!” Sera called back as Dalish slowly, sadistically pulled out the dagger.

Dalish looked to the Inquisitor and swore under her breath; while she was distracted, Sera, using her right fist, swung a punch to Dalish’s nose. She heard a crack at the contact and smiled through her tears.

Almost immediately, Dalish disappeared into thin air.


End file.
